Thanksgiving with the In-Laws
by MysticalGoddessOfWords
Summary: Emily and Alison try to hide the fact that they share a bedroom when Emily's parents come to visit for Thanksgiving.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Pretty Little Liars. I'm only borrowing and playing with them.**

**Hi everyone… I'm back with another one-shot. It's been a while but it feels good to be writing these characters again.**

**This is the first of three one-shots I'll be posting in the next couple of weeks.**

**Just a little Emison fluff for the holiday. Set in my Mermaid universe… between the end of Chapter 8 and Epilogue 1.**

**This fic is dedicated to OneWanderingMind… thanks for the inspiration, hun.**

**Thanks, as always, for reading and if you're so inclined leave me a review. I love to read them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving with the "In-Laws"<strong>

Alison slid the key into the lock before turning the handle and pushing the front door open, both hands weighed down by several shopping bags.

She stepped over the threshold and Pepe came bounding up to her, barking and poking his nose into her thigh, seeking out some petting.

"Pepe, cut that out. You're going to make me drop this stuff."

Kira looked up from her spot on the sofa and chuckled as Alison struggled to close the door while Pepe kept poking her with his nose.

"You need a little help over there?" Kira asked as she dropped her lit book on the coffee table and stood up.

"That would be nice, bitch," Alison scowled at her roommate as she kicked the door closed with her foot, making Kira chuckle again.

"Pepe, get your nose out of my crotch," she scolded as Kira walked over and took two of the bags from Alison's right hand.

"You know…I feel a bit like odd man…. or woman…. out since I'm apparently the only one in this apartment not interested in your crotch," Kira smirked as she followed Alison into the kitchen.

"Your loss," Alison retorted as she lifted her bags onto the counter.

"Where have you been anyway?"

"Shopping," Alison replied as she motioned to the Trader Joes bags. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What the fuck did you buy?" Kira asked as she heaved her arms up and set her packages on the counter next to Alison's. She started digging through the paper bags.

"I had to get everything for Thanksgiving dinner."

Alison walked to the fridge and yanked the door open.

"I thought Emily's parents were taking you out?" Kira asked as she emptied yet another bag onto the counter.

"They were but I decided I want to make dinner instead." Alison moved items around in the fridge as she made room on the middle shelf.

"Uh oh," Kira muttered under her breath and Alison reached out and smacked her on the arm.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alison scowled as she put the turkey she bought onto the shelf.

"It just means I've tasted your cooking." Kira squatted down and started petting Pepe, who was sitting patiently waiting for a treat. "Are you sure poisoning your girlfriend's parents is the best idea?"

"Fuck you, bitch. I'm a good cook," Alison said as she crossed her arms defensively. "The fifteen pounds you've put on since you moved in with us is testament to that."

"Ooohhh, retract your claws, kitty cat. I'm just kidding. What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

Alison continued to glare at Kira, who glared right back at her.

Finally Alison sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." The blonde bit her bottom lip anxiously. It wasn't Kira's fault she was on edge. "And you haven't put on fifteen pounds."

"Whatever," Kira said as she shoved Alison; her way of letting the blonde know she wasn't really mad. "I have put on ten though and it's totally your fault, bitch!"

Alison put the rest of the groceries away while Kira opened a bag of tortilla chips and started sharing them with Pepe.

"Now why don't you tell me what's really bugging you?"

Alison sighed again and leaned against the side of the counter. "I didn't want Em to go to Texas for Thanksgiving but her parents coming here isn't much better, you know."

"Why not?" Kira snickered, knowing, full well, the answer to the question. "Maybe because they'll finally learn the two of you really are living in sin?"

"Why are you such an ass sometimes?" Alison asked as she folded the bags and put them under the counter.

"It's a gift," Kira replied without a beat.

Alison looked down at Pepe chomping on the tortilla chips Kira was feeding him. "Those things make him fart," she murmured.

Kira grinned. "I know. Fortunately he only sleeps in your room."

"Where's Em?" Alison asked, changing the subject.

"She went to Spieker to get in some laps."

Alison smiled to herself as she grabbed the cooking magazine, she'd purchased, from off the counter and walked into the living room. That meant her mermaid would come home with her hair smelling like chlorine.

Just the thought caused a pulsing between the blonde's thighs. A pulsing that only grew stronger as she thought about how she and Emily only had one more night before her parents arrived and they'd be sleeping in separate bedrooms.

"When did she leave?" Alison asked as she sat on the sofa and started flipping through the magazine.

"Couple of hours ago," Kira dropped onto the sofa next to Alison. "Speaking of…. where the hell have you been all this time?"

Alison looked up and arched a brow. "What part of 'I went shopping' didn't you understand?"

"It didn't take you three hours at Trader Joes."

Pepe trotted lazily into the room and plopped down on the rug next to the coffee table.

"I got a mani pedi," Alison replied as she flipped a few more pages looking for a recipe for the next day.

Kira grabbed Alison's hand and lifted it up to her face, scrutinizing the tips of her fingers. "I don't get it."

Alison pulled her hand away. "What the hell are you doing? What don't you get?"

"You pay to get your nails done and you come home and they're not done," Kira explained as if it was obvious.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Kira?"

"You don't have any nails." Kira grabbed her hand again. "Yeah, they're clean and trimmed and it looks like you have a clear coat on them, but what the hell is the point of paying for that?"

Kira held up her own hand next to Alison's, showing off her obviously longer fingernails.

"You've clearly never had sex with a girl," Alison smirked as she yanked her hand back again.

"Huh?" Kira shot her a 'what the fuck are you talking about' look.

Alison wiggled the fingers of her right hand in front of Kira's face. "Long nails and girl sex do not mix."

"Well, fuck," Kira snorted as Alison's meaning sunk in. "I never thought of that."

"Obviously," Alison rolled her eyes.

"Ouch!" Kira cringed as Alison's meaning sunk in _again_.

"Yeah," Alison cringed right along with Kira. She and Emily had learned very early on, after a rather painful encounter, that neither of them could have long fingernails.

"I've learned so much about _lesbians_ living with you and Em." Kira couldn't hide the smirk that formed on her lips as she saw Alison stiffen beside her.

The blonde turned her head slowly and glared. She started to open her mouth but Kira's hand shot up and she pointed at Alison in warning.

"Don't you even fucking dare say that word," Kira growled before she physically threw herself off the sofa and across to the loveseat, hoping the distance would protect her from Alison's next word.

But before Alison could reply, the front door opened and Emily walked in, carrying a pizza box, followed by their next door neighbor, Laura. The tall leggy brunette had her long curly hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

But Alison only saw her mermaid and her lips curled into a happy smile as she sighed.

"Look who I found in the elevator doing the walk of shame," Emily said as she crossed the living room and set the pizza box on the coffee table.

"There ain't no shame in my walk." Laura grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Why do you look like you just ate a canary?" Kira asked and Laura's lips curved further into a sultry smile.

"Because I hooked up with a hot blonde last night and I rocked her world so hard today I'm walkin' with a swagger."

Emily bent down and kissed Alison hello as the blonde tilted her face up and hummed against her girl's lips.

"Hi, baby," Alison murmured softly.

"Hi," Emily smiled as she pulled her lips away and reached up to caress the blonde's cheek. "I brought pizza so we didn't have to cook tonight."

"You often swagger in, are those five inch heels?" Kira asked as she looked at Laura's shoes. "Why would an amazon like you need to wear five inch heels?"

Laura grinned again and dropped down onto the loveseat beside Kira. "Because they make my legs look fabulous."

"Is this blonde, the one you texted me the photo of?" Alison asked as she tore her eyes from her girl and eyed the tall brunette who was still wearing the same dress she had on the previous night.

Laura's smile curved seductively. "Oh, yeah," she purred contentedly as Emily walked into the kitchen.

"The actress?" Alison tried not to be impressed but she couldn't help it.

"Mmmhmmm," Laura hummed and licked her lips.

Kira shifted and looked over at Laura. "And I take it you had a good time?"

"If you consider a good time spending half the night with my face buried between her tits and the other half buried between her-"

"Okay, I think we get it," Kira interrupted her as she twitched a little. "Damn! You and Ali just never know when to stop with the TMI."

"Hehehehe." Laura chuckled lowly, thrilled with Kira's reaction because she lived to fuck with people. "There is no such thing as TMI."

#################

Emily sighed as she finished her last bite of pizza. Beside her Alison was still nibbling on her first piece, clearly not very hungry. Emily knew the blonde was anxious about her parents' visit, but she knew Alison well enough to let the blonde bring it up to her.

Laura tossed her crust into the empty box and sat back. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute," Laura drawled with just the slightest hint of twang. "I'm confused. What's the big deal? Don't your folks know y'all are dating?"

"Yeah," Emily said as she petted Pepe's head from where he sat beside her leg. "Of course they do."

"Because if they don't I would totally pose at Ali's girlfriend if y'all needed me to," Laura offered with a grin. "I'm generous like that."

"Why would you want to be Ali's girlfriend?" Kira asked as she swallowed her last bite of pizza.

"Duh!" Laura said in her usual sarcastic tone as she waved her arm dramatically in Alison's direction. "Have you freaking seen her?"

"But why wouldn't you want to be Emily's girlfriend?" Kira asked again, offended on her friend's behalf.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?" Emily asked laughing.

"I have a weakness for blondes," Laura shrugged and admitted honestly as she stretched her long legs out in front of her.

"Clearly," Kira chuckled. "Since you just crawled home from spending the night with a random one. Do you even know her name?"

"Who's name?" Laura smirked and stretched before she kicked off her shoes.

"You're such a tramp," Kira grinned at her friend. "I love that

Alison ignored her friends' antics as she looked through the cookbook now on her lap, trying to find a recipe that struck her.

"Hey, I'm not a tramp," Laura said, clearly offended, but not. "I'm only biding my time until Alison finally realizes I'm here," she added

"Is there something you want to tell me, Laura?" Emily asked drolly as she placed her hand on Alison's thigh, rubbing the blonde's bare skin just above her knee. Alison grasped Emily's fingers with her own and squeezed them gently in warning.

Laura shrugged. "No offense, Em, but you know I've totally wanted her since you first moved in over the summer."

"Hey, you can't girl crush on her. She's mine," Kira said as she pointed at Laura.

"Bitch, please," Laura scoffed. "You have no claim on her."

"Neither do you," Kira shot back.

"First of all, you're not a lesbian. I am," Laura pointed at herself proudly.

"Semantics," Kira waved Laura away dismissively.

"I'm hotter than you," Laura added as she crossed her long legs at the ankles.

"That's a matter of opinion," Kira replied, not missing a beat.

"Besides, a girl crush is something only a straight girl can have on a gay girl. My crush on Ali is much deeper than that. "

"Ali's sitting right here, you know," Alison said without looking up from her book.

"Are they really fighting over you in front of me?" Emily asked, laughing, as she leaned down and brushed her lips against Ali's ear.

Alison's breath hitched softly in response to the feel of Emily's soft lips against her. The faint smell of chlorine hit her nostrils and she bit back a moan. The blonde lifted her eyes and the blue was darker and deeper and fathomless as she looked at her mermaid. She licked her lips.

Emily moaned softly and Laura stopped what she was saying to Kira midsentence.

"What was that?" she asked curiously as she glanced over at Alison and Emily.

"Foreplay," Kira snorted.

"Who was that?"

"Emily," Kira replied without even having to look.

"Do they do that a lot?"

"Constantly," Kira replied but she smirked because despite how much shit she gave her roommates about their PDA's it made her heart happy that they were so in love with each other.

"Fuck, if she makes sounds like that," Laura drawled. "I might just have to rethink the object of my crush."

Alison lifted her eyes and glared at Laura, making the brunette chuckle.

"Alright bitch," Laura said. "We'll call it a draw on who has claim to Ali.'

"Emily is the only one who has claim to Ali," Emily murmured loud enough for all of them to hear and Alison she looked over at her girl again. The brunette was just watching her and the look in Emily's eyes sent shivers through Alison's entire body.

"Possessive much?" Laura challenged.

"Don't even try to go there," Kira warned. None of them had known Laura long, only a few months, and the girl obviously didn't know there were certain things you didn't joke about. And Alison's or Emily's possessiveness of each other was one of them.

"Fine," Laura huffed with disappointment. "Can we get back to what we were talking about?"

"What were we talking about?" Kira asked.

"Emily's parents," Laura said as a reminder. "So let me get this straight-"

"Is there anything straight about you?" Kira asked as she kicked Laura's calf playfully.

Laura grinned. "Nope. Not even my hair," she added as she tugged on the long curly strands piled on top of her head.

"Laura, focus," Kira laughed.

"You're the one who keeps interrupting me so shut the hell up will ya?"

Laura turned to look at Emily. "Soooooo your parents know you're 'together,'" Laura emphasized her word by mimicking quotations with her finger. "And living 'together' but they don't y'all are fucking each other?"

Emily shrugged and nodded half-heartedly.

"What are they living in the Stone Age?"

"They're old fashioned," Emily offered as an explanation.

"Are they the Flintstones?"

Alison snickered and Emily shot her a glare.

"Are they really that naive?"

"Probably not," Emily admitted. "But I don't have to rub it in their face either. You have no idea what my mom is like."

"Yeah, she's all hellfire and brimstone if you have sex before marriage. Especially girl sex," Alison smirked as she closed the cookbook on her lap

"She's not that bad," Emily insisted.

"Em, baby," Alison cooed as she rubbed her girl's arm. "It took her a month, and only after my dad talked to her, for her to agree to let you live here. And that's only after my father assured her we would have our own rooms and that he would install locks on each of them."

"That lock thing is a lie," Emily scoffed.

"Not according to my dad."

"My mom loves you now, Ali," Emily assured her girlfriend because she could feel the tension in her despite her teasing tone.

"Who doesn't love Ali?" Laura grinned.

"Trust me, a lot of people," Kira joked and Alison threw her cookbook at Kira too quickly for the girl to duck.

"Ow, fuck!" she rubbed the side of her head.

Laura, completely unfazed, kept digging. "So how are you planning to keep it from them?"

Kira laughed and Emily groaned as her head fell back onto the cushion behind her.

"We're renting bedroom furniture and putting it in what's supposed to be Emily's room," Alison said as if it would have been obvious.

Laura snorted. "No fucking way. Do you think they'll fall for it?"

"No," Alison said honestly. "But we live by a don't ask, don't tell adage."

Laura's body jerked as a ping came from between her boobs. "Fuck!"

"What the hell was that?" Kira asked as she looked over at the girl wiggling with her hand shoved down the front of her dress. She pulled out her phone.

"You keep your phone between your boobs?"

"When I wear a skimpy little dress I do," Laura grinned as her eyes lit up at the name on her screen.

"Well hello beautiful," she purred into the phone as she answered it, jumping to her feet and walking across the room.

"Who's that?" Kira mouthed and Emily shrugged.

"Blonde from last night maybe?" Emily offered as she lifted her head.

"I've been thinkin' about you too," Laura replied and Alison narrowed her eyes because she could have sworn there was a blush creeping up into Laura's cheeks.

"Where are you going?" Emily pouted as Alison pulled away from her.

"I have to make another list. I'm gonna make pumpkin cake with butter cream frosting for your dad. He likes butter cream, like you, right?"

"Yeah, but Ali," Emily started but the blonde interrupted her train of thought as she straddled her and plopped herself down on Emily's lap.

Alison grinned. "Good."

Emily slid her hands up Alison's thighs, gripping the soft flesh under the hem of her dress.

"Well hello beautiful," Alison purred as she slid her fingers into Emily's hair.

"Hey don't steal my lines," Laura called from the other side of the room before she turned her attention back to the girl on the phone, her voice turning sultry again. "I would definitely like to see you again, too."

Alison ignored their friend as she lowered her lips to Emily's, kissing the brunette soundly as she wiggled softly of her lap.

Emily moaned again as one hand now gripped Alison's waist, pulling her closer.

"Hey, cut it out. I'm trying to eat here," Kira complained, although all of them were finished eating.

"Call me when you wrap. I'll see ya soon, darlin'" Laura purred again as she ended her call and flopped back onto the loveseat next to Kira.

"Why is it that you talk like a normal person most of the time, except when you're trying to get into some girl's panties? Do they really buy that southern belle act?" Kira asked as she smirked.

Laura's lips curled into a sultry smile again. "Girl, I turn on that southern belle act and gettin' girl's panties to drop is easier than fallin' off a log."

Kira snickered. "Okay, Scarlett."

"I'm insulted you don't believe me?" Laura tried to sound insulted but her smirk gave her away.

"Oh, I have no doubt you could get just about any lesbian to drop her panties."

"That's because I have a panty dropping smile," Laura retorted as she fluttered her eyes flirtatiously. "And for the record they don't have to be lesbians."

"Really?" Kira eyed Laura skeptically.

"Straight girls want to drop their panties for me almost as much as gay girls do. Case in point, the blonde last night."

"She was straight?"

"Not anymore she isn't…" Laura looked over at Emily and Alison kissing. "Damn it's so fucking hot watching them do that."

"I used to think so, but now I'm over it," Kira lied. Yes, although she wished her roommates would take their more x-rated PDA's to the privacy of their bedroom, she still thought it was kinda hot to watch them make out.

Alison reluctantly pulled her lips away from Emily's and rubbed her nose gently against the brunette's, before wrapping her arms around her girl. She buried her face in Emily's neck, inhaling and moaning as Emily chuckled at her, knowing exactly what she was doing, but that chuckle morphed into a moan as Alison latched her lips onto the crook of her neck.

"Can I sleep at your place tonight?" Kira asked Laura as she balled up her napkin and threw it at the back of Alison's head.

Pepe lifted his head and watched the napkin bounce off Alison, then the coffee table and onto the floor before he lowered his head to his paws, deciding he couldn't be bothered.

"Why?" Laura asked as she watched the two girls on the other sofa.

Emily slid her hand down over Alison's ass and squeezed as she nuzzled the side of the blonde's face.

"Ali, don't you dare leave a mark," the brunette groaned and Alison immediately loosened her lips, knowing she'd be in big trouble if she didn't heed her mermaid's warning.

"That's why," Kira said as she pointed at the two girls openly ignoring both of them.

"It's hot as fuck, but that doesn't answer my question." Laura arched her brow indicating Kira should continue.

"Once Em's parents get here tomorrow they won't be able to have sex again until they leave."

"That blows."

"Yeah, well that means they're gonna keep me up all the damn night," Kira bemoaned as she grabbed her drink from the table. "The walls in this fucking place are too thin. I'm surprised you don't hear them through your wall."

"Oh, I do," Laura chuckled honestly. "I have some of my best solo orgasms listening to the two of them"

Kira choked on the soda she was drinking as she snorted.

"Have they ever asked you to do a threesome with them?" Laura asked completely changing the subject as she admired the handfuls of flesh Emily was gripping.

"Once," Kira replied.

"And you didn't take them up on it?" Laura asked, looking horrified and very clearly affronted by Kira's lack of judgment.

"Will the two of you stop talking about us like we're not here?" Alison huffed as she pulled her lips away from Emily's neck and sat back. Their two friends were starting to piss her off.

"When y'all stop acting like we're not here," Laura shot back and Alison sighed, standing up.

Her breath hitched again as she saw the heat in Emily's eyes. She felt that familiar pulsing between her thighs and she licked her lips, unable to take her eyes off her girl.

"Wow, do they always eye fuck each other like that?" Laura wondered out loud a little breathlessly.

Yes," Kira admitted as she whined. "Please can I stay at your place tonight? I'll pay you."

Alison forced herself to walk away from her girl before she pounced on her, heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Emily and Pepe both stood and followed her in.

"No can do," Laura replied. "Sasha's coming over." And once again the brunette's lips curved into a sultry smile "Which reminds me I gotta jet. Stuff to do before tonight."

"Thanks a lot, bitch," Kira elbowed Laura in the side. "I'll remember this the next time you need something."

"Just enjoy the sounds and get yourself off to it like I do," Laura chuckled as she stood and walked over to the entry to the kitchen. "Thanks for the pizza," she said as she peeked around the wall to find Emily pressing Alison into the counter, the brunette's face now buried in the blonde's neck and their poor dog sitting patiently beside them waiting for treats.

"Fuck," Laura breathed. "They're doing it again."

"Welcome to my fucking life," Kira retorted but she smirked as she said it. There was no heat behind her words.

"Laura, will you get the fuck out of our apartment," Alison groaned as Emily pulled back from her neck and looked over at their intruder.

"Jeez, keep it in your panties, I'm going already. You're a hornier bitch than I am,' she flashed both girls a cheeky grin. "I just wanted to say thanks again for the pizza."

"No problem," Emily said as her fingers teased the front of Alison's thighs, her movements concealed from Laura's eyes because their lower bodies were hidden behind the counter. The blonde shuddered and she reached down and gripped her girl's fingers.

"And if I don't see y'all again have fun with the in-laws, Ali," Laura chuckled as she ducked back behind the wall just as an apple came flying straight at her head.

######################

Kira knocked briskly on the bedroom doorjamb before leaning against it. Alison looked up from where she was putting the final touches on Emily's "bedroom."

Emily had gone to pick her parents up at LAX but Alison had one last class so she hadn't been able to accompany her. Once her class was over, Alison rushed back to the apartment to make sure everything was in order before they got back from the airport.

"Hey," Alison said as she looked at Kira curiously. "I thought you left already."

"Nope," Kira shook her head. "I wanted to say hey to Em's parents before I left."

Alison narrowed her eyes at her roommate. "Why?"

Kira fluttered her eyes innocently and it just made Alison scowl because she knew there was nothing innocent about her friend.

"You better not start trouble before you go," Alison warned. "Because I will burn everything in your room before you get back."

Kira chuckled, immune to Alison's threats by now. "Would I try to start trouble?"

"You are trouble," Alison replied as she looked around the room once more, satisfied that it looked like a space Emily would live in.

She sighed and pushed past Kira to walk into the master bedroom. Kira watched the blonde closely as she followed her into the bathroom.

"I really thought most of that hair shit was yours, but now that she's put it in my bathroom I realize she's the hair product whore," Kira laughed to herself as she took in the sight of the sparsely covered counter.

Alison smirked as she looked up at Kira in the mirror. "My girl's hair is glorious all on its own. But a little hair product never hurts."

Alison's smirk turned into a frown. There was no sign of her mermaid in the stuff on the counter now and it made her stomach ache to see Emily missing.

"You do realize they're never going to fall for this, right?" Kira said as she watched Alison swap perfume bottles with the tissue box in the corner.

"It doesn't matter if they believe it or not. They can't prove what they can't see and I've hidden everything. I won't give them any reason to want to make Emily move."

"She wouldn't no matter what they said," Kira said as she waited for Alison to look up at her in the mirror again but the blonde just turned away from the mirror and smoothed down the hand towels hanging on the wall.

Alison flinched at the sound of the front door opening and Pepe barking excitedly.

"Ali," Emily called out as she and her parents entered the apartment.

"This is such a nice building," Pam commented as they stepped into the living room. "I forgot how nice it was."

"Mom, do you really think Ali would live in a place that wasn't?" Emily laughed as she watched her father greet Pepe.

"Hey there boy," Wayne rubbed the dog's head vigorously and Pepe's head lolled to the side as he enjoyed the scratches.

"Ali," Emily called again, wondering where her girlfriend was hiding. And she suspected Alison might indeed be hiding. She shook her head saddened that Alison still questioned her parents' support of their relationship.

Her parents had come a long way in just a few years time in accepting their daughter's sexuality. She and her mother would never have the same relationship they did before Emily came out but it was good again, as good as Emily felt it ever would be.

And while her parents had expressed concern and worry when she and Alison had decided to date, they had never done or said anything to indicate that they didn't accept her as the most important person in Emily's life.

They were the only ones who also knew of Alison's personality disorder and Emily knew that her girlfriend worried they would try to convince her that the challenges of being with someone like Ali was a mistake. But they never had. But no matter how much Emily tried to reassure Ali, the blonde still let worried.

Kira bounded into the room followed a little more slowly by Alison.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. F," she greeted as she walked over and threw her arms around Pam.

Both Pam and Wayne laughed as they greeted the enthusiastic girl.

Emily tilted her head as Alison approached. "How was class?" she asked the blonde reaching for her hip and giving her an encouraging squeeze once she stepped closer.

"Fine," Alison smiled gratefully at her girl. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fields," she said.

Pam stepped closer and pulled Alison into a brief hug. "It's nice to see you Alison." The blonde sighed softly as she hugged her back, albeit a little hesitantly.

Wayne winked at her and smiled. "Good to see you Ali."

Alison's smile widened because she liked when Emily's dad used her nickname.

"Thanks for coming," the blonde said as she stepped back.

"Thanks for having us."

"Well as much as I would love to stay, I've got to hit the road. My parents are expecting me for dinner," Kira said as she grabbed her bag from beside the door.

"Oh," Pam said, her voice laced with disappointment. "We were hoping to take all three of you for dinner before you left."

"I totally wish I could take you up on that but my grandmother flew in today and I'm expected to report for dinner at eighteen hundred hours sharp," Kira said as she saluted playfully, making Wayne laugh.

"We wish you could stay this weekend," Pam said.

"Oh, Mrs. Fields, you have no idea how much I _really_ want to stay this weekend," Kira chuckled but then grunted when Alison reached over and pinched her really hard.

Emily grabbed Alison's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Are you sure you're okay with us using your room while you're gone? We don't mind getting a hotel."

"Actually you're going to be in my room," Emily interrupted before Kira could reply. "I'm gonna sleep in Kira's."

"Oh, honey, we don't want to drive you out of your room. That's your space and you shouldn't have to be displaced because of us."

"Really mom, it's okay. I don't mind," Emily insisted.

"Yeah, Emily doesn't mind. She doesn't spend much time in it anyway." Alison shot Kira a death glare but the girl ignored her and just continued. "We all spend most of our time out here," she added in an innocent tone.

"Mom, dad," Emily said quickly and she also sent a glare Kira's way as she tugged on her mom's arm and led her parents down the hall. "Let's put your stuff in my room and then we can go eat."

Alison turned to Kira and growled. "I'm going to murder you in your sleep one of these days."

Kira laughed. "Bitch please; I just totally saved your ass with that one."

"How?" Alison snapped.

Kira walked over and put her hand on Alison's arm. "They're gonna know the second they walk in that room that she doesn't spend any freaking time there. I just let them know so they're not surprised."

"You better be right, bitch," Alison sighed.

"I'm always right," Kira smirked before she slapped Alison on the ass. "See ya Sunday, girl crush."

#####################

The next few days went by relatively uneventfully. Thanksgiving Day was laid back and Pam and Wayne were impressed with Ali's cooking. The following day, they spent at Universal Studios and on Saturday Emily and Alison took her parents to Hollywood, Grumman's Chinese Theater and the Santa Monica Pier.

Pam and Wayne were scheduled to fly out on Sunday afternoon and as much as Emily was glad to spend some time with her parents, she was missing her own bed and the girl who slept in that bed with her.

She and Ali had been very good, not hiding their affection from her parents' eyes, but not acting as affectionate as they normally were. Although this morning Emily had gone into the master bathroom to get a new stick of deodorant from under the sink just as Alison was stepping out of the shower.

Within seconds Alison had pounced on her, kissing her mindless and breathless and if her mother hadn't called her name from the hallway at that moment, Emily had no doubt she and Alison would have ended up sprawled on the bathroom floor buck naked within minutes.

As she lay in Kira's bed late Saturday night, all Emily could do was toss and turn and burn for the blonde who was down the hall. She even tried touching herself, imagining it was Alison's fingers, but nothing worked. Finally she said "fuck it" and kicked off the covers.

She crept out of Kira's room and down the hall quietly, knowing her father was a light sleeper. She made it to the master bedroom and slipped inside, silently closing and locking the door behind her.

She walked closer to the bed, seeing Alison sprawled out in the middle of it, all the covers tossed haphazardly at her feet. The blonde was a restless sleeper anyway, but by the look of the sheets tangled around Alison's ankles, she had an unmistakably restless night too.

Alison hadn't closed the curtain completely and the moonlight shone through the window and bathed her in slivers of silver and white.

Emily's heart skipped in her chest at the sight of the beautiful blonde. She groaned softly under her breath, her entire body pulsing with desire and Emily didn't waste another second before she climbed onto the bed she should have already been sleeping in. She crawled up the mattress and straddled Alison's thighs.

She brushed Alison's long blonde hair off her shoulder and Emily leaned down. The scent of her girlfriend surrounded her as her lips slowly explored the skin of the back of Alison's shoulder and neck.

Alison came awake slowly as she felt soft lips brushing against the nape of her neck.

"Em? Is that you?" she asked sleepily and felt Emily chuckle against her skin.

"You expecting someone else?" Emily brushed her fingertips down Alison's body.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Alison asked as she arched her back and shuddered as Emily's fingers fluttered down over her ass.

Emily's tongue swirled softly over Alison's skin as the brunette tugged the sheets lower.

"I missed you," Emily murmured and Alison moaned softly.

"What about your parents?" Alison asked.

"They're sound asleep and if you want them to stay that way, you're gonna have to be quiet for once."

"Let me turn over," Alison pleaded softly.

Emily lifted her head and looked down as Alison shimmied beneath her, turning over onto her back.

The blonde immediately reached up and pulled Emily's lips back to her own. Alison ran her tongue along the seam of Emily's mouth until the brunette opened her lips allowing her girlfriend access.

"I love you," Alison breathed as she wrapped her arms around her girl. She kicked the sheets off her ankles and spread her thighs, pulling Emily down on top of her.

Emily's hand slipped beneath Alison's pajama top and her fingers pressed against the blonde's warm skin as the girls' lips met and released in soft wet deep kisses.

Alison arched her back as Emily's hand reached her breast, cupping the soft globe gently, then more firmly as the brunette squeezed the soft flesh.

Using a thumb and index finger, Emily rolled Alison's hard nipple. Alison tugged on the back of Emily's top sliding it up her back. The brunette pulled away and sat up, lifting her top over her head as Alison sat up and yanked her top off, tossing it over the edge of the bed.

Alison sank back down on the mattress and stretched her arms above her head, arching her back, smiling seductively. Emily took the invitation and lowered her mouth to her girlfriend's breast.

"Em," Alison whimpered as she felt her girl's lips wrap around her nipple and begin to suck.

The blond thrust her fingers into Emily's long hair, bucking her hips and pressing against Emily's thigh.

Emily flicked her tongue around the hard bud, alternating between firm laps, soft circles and pinching tugs with her teeth while her fingers teased Alison's other nipple mercilessly.

Alison groaned and rubbed harder against Emily's thigh, tugging gently on her girl's hair.

"Fuck, baby," she panted and slid her arms down Emily's back, gripping her ass before sliding her hand around to the brunette's abdomen.

Without preamble, the blonde slid her fingers down the front of Emily's pajama pants, past her panties and found her mermaid hot and wet as always. Her fingertips brushed over Emily's clit, pinching gently before sliding lower.

Alison smiled as Emily groaned around her nipple, loving how her touch affected the brunette.

Alison began pumping her fingers into her girl as she panted and moaned. Emily lavished the blonde's breasts with wet open mouthed kisses, as her hand teased the other breast in tandem.

Emily began rocking her hips as Alison's fingers slipped deeper with each thrust until she was inside her girl up to her knuckles. Her thumb pressed and rubbed against Emily's throbbing clit, causing the brunette to moan long and low.

Emily released Alison's nipple, leaving the hard bud wet and swollen as her lips moved up. She swirled her tongue in circles over Alison's heated skin.

"Kiss me," the blonde begged as she pulled her other hand out of Emily's hair and reached between them to grasp Emily's nipple and tug.

Emily covered Alison's lips, slipping her tongue between the blonde's lips just as her thighs started to tremble.

"Ali," Emily panted her girlfriends name as her walls clenched, clamping down on Alison's fingers as her orgasm rolled over her.

"Yessss," Alison hissed softly. "Come for me, baby," she murmured against her girl's lips as Emily whimpered into her mouth.

After riding out her orgasm on Alison's fingers, Emily begged her to stop and the blonde pulled her fingers out of her mermaid. Emily buried her face in Alison's neck as her body shuddered and she caught her breath.

Alison bent her knee and used her foot for leverage as she flipped them over. She slid her hand out of Emily's pajamas as she grinned down at her girl.

"Ali, come here," Emily murmured but Alison just shook her head. She grasped the waistband of Emily's pajamas and tugged them over her hips and down her legs. She tossed them to the floor beside the bed before pushing Emily's thighs open, her eyes dropping to the wet glistening flesh now exposed to her gaze.

"Ali, no," Emily choked as she realized Alison's intentions and she tried to close her thighs but Alison pressed down, holding her girl spread wide.

"Yes," Alison growled softly before she lowered her mouth to the brunette. Emily's hips bucked hard and fast at the first sensation of Alison's tongue on her.

The blonde devoured the brunette, starving for her, her tongue lapping and licking and swirling over the swollen aching flesh. Emily trembled and she reached down, sliding her fingers in Alison's hair, rocking her hips, chanting Alison's name.

Alison was relentless, moaning and savoring the salty, sweet and slightly tangy taste of her girl. She panted and her hot breath sent shivers of sensation over Emily's flesh.

It was only a matter of minutes before Emily's body convulsed and she came again. Alison dipped her tongue inside her mermaid and lapped up Emily's orgasm hungrily.

Emily felt lightheaded and weak but she used the last of the strength she had to yank Alison up her body.

Emily pressed her lips to the blonde's, moaning at the taste of herself on Alison's lips as she rolled the blonde onto her back.

Emily tore her pajama pants down and off and she buried her fingers deep into the blonde with one thrust. Alison groaned into the brunette's mouth, rocking and bucking her hips, riding Emily's invading fingers.

Emily kissed Alison long and deep as she brought the blonde to two orgasms with her fingers, before crawling down her body. She wrenched another orgasm from her girlfriend with her tongue, until the blonde begged and pleaded for mercy.

Only then did Emily relent, soothing the blonde's swollen and tender flesh with the gentlest sweeps of her tongue.

"Please, baby," Alison whimpered as her entire body continued to convulse gently.

Alison reached down and caressed Emily's cheek. The brunette pressed a soft kiss to Alison's palm before she slowly kissed a path up the blonde's body, until their lips met again.

This time the kiss was long and languid as the both murmured words of love.

Finally the kiss broke and Emily laid her head on Alison's breasts, collapsing in exhaustion on top of her girl.

Emily glanced at the clock and saw that almost two hours had passed and she smiled and sighed softly.

Alison gently brushed her fingers through Emily's messy hair.

"Don't fall asleep, Em. You need to go back to Kira's room," the blonde warned softly.

"I won't," Emily murmured in reply. "I just need a minute to recover."

Alison chuckled sleepily.

"I love you, Ali," Emily nuzzled the side of Alison's breast gently.

"I love you too, Em," Alison replied and that was the last sound Emily heard.

##############

The sun streamed through the window, bathing the two naked girls in warmth. Alison rolled onto her side and snuggled closer to her girl, her brain not yet registering that Emily must have fallen asleep beside her after their interlude in the middle of the night.

As reality came back to her, Alison's eyes shot open and she sat up, roughly shaking Emily beside her.

"Em, wake up," she hissed softly, but loud enough to disturb the brunette's slumber.

"Wha-," Emily murmured groggily as her eyes fluttered, but then as her surroundings came into focus she jerked upward. Unaware that she was so close to the edge of the mattress, the brunette tumbled off the side as Alison reached out to her, but Emily was unable to grab her hand.

"Em," the blonde yelped as Emily landed on her ass beside the bed.

"Ow," Emily grunted and pushed up on her elbows, looking up at her girlfriend, who was peeking over the side, her hand still uselessly outstretched toward her.

Alison bit her lip to hold back the laugh that was threatening to bubble out.

"Are you okay?" she asked as her chuckles finally escaped.

"As long as I ignore the pain shooting up my spine, sure," Emily grouched but then her lips curved as she took in the sight of her still naked girlfriend.

Then a look of panic overtook her face. "Shit, it's morning." Emily scrambled to her feet, reaching for the pajamas she'd discarded the previous night.

"Why didn't you go back to your own bed?" Alison scolded her girl as she took the top Emily tossed at her, slipping it over her head.

"I fell asleep," Emily huffed as she tugged her pajama pants up her long legs.

"I told you not to,' Alison said simply and Emily stopped and thrust her hands onto her hips as she looked at the blonde almost incredulously. Was she really blaming Emily for this?

Then the sight of Alison laying back and tugging her pajama pants back on distracted the brunette, because the motion caused Alison's breasts to wiggle and that always distracted Emily without fail.

"I didn't mean to. Your boobs are just too comfortable," Emily finally smirked as she placed one knee on the mattress and leaned over Alison, nuzzling her face between the blonde's now covered breasts. "You know they're my favorite place to sleep," she murmured, her voice muffled.

Alison giggled softly but it quickly morphed into a moan. She gripped Emily's face in her palms and tugged her girl's lips up to hers.

"It's mine too," the blonde whispered against Emily's lips before kissing her long and soft.

"I have to get back to my room, Ali," Emily groaned regretfully as she pulled away. "Before my parents get up."

Alison pouted and then sighed as she bit her lip anxiously. "Do you think they're up yet?"

Emily glanced at the clock as she moved toward the door. "I don't know. My dad probably is but if I'm quiet enough I can probably sneak back to Kira's room without him knowing."

As the last word passed Emily's lips there was a loud, purposeful rapping on the door she was just about open.

She froze and she and Alison exchanged a panicked look.

"Emmy," Wayne called through the door. "Breakfast is ready so you and Alison should probably come out now."

"Fuck," Alison cursed under her breath.

Emily's head dropped and she banged it on the door. And if she listened close enough she could have sworn she heard her father chuckling as he walked away.

####################

"This is completely your fault," Alison said in a hushed whisper as she and Emily walked down the hallway.

"If it makes you feel better to blame me Ali, then do it," Emily sighed.

"You're the one who snuck into my room last night."

"It's our room, Ali," Emily shot her girlfriend a look. "And I'm tired of lying about this. We said we were done with lies and I won't feel bad about this. I'm nineteen years old and I'm old enough to share a bedroom with my girlfriend if I want to."

"But your parents will want you to move out," the blonde said panicked and she felt her chest tighten.

"I don't care what they want. It's my life. And my housing allowance is paying for this, not them, so they really have no say."

"Em," Ali gripped Emily's wrist. "But they help pay some of your tuition."

"And they're not going to refuse to pay my tuition because you and I share a bedroom, Ali."

"We share more than a bedroom," Alison arched her brow and Emily nodded her head.

"Fine, we share a bed. I don't share their beliefs on this and I don't have to. I'm not ashamed of any part of us, Ali."

Alison looked at her girl for a long minute before she hurled herself at the brunette, knocking her back into the wall with a soft grunt as she fused her lips to Emily's.

Emily gripped Alison tight as she parted her lips and accepted Alison's tongue into her mouth. She felt Alison whimper softly into her mouth as the blonde's fingers shoved into her hair and gripped the long strands tight.

The kiss was sloppy and frantic and messy and desperate. Alison pressed her body against Emily's, their breasts crushed between them with Alison's thigh between Emily's thighs, keeping her girl pinned to the wall.

Emily pressed her fingers into Ali's lower back, clutching and holding Alison as close as she could.

The kiss started to soften and Emily could feel Alison's lips trembling against her own.

"Ali," Emily murmured into Alison's mouth and Alison reacted by shuddering in Emily's arms.

"Are you two going to come in here and eat or stand in the hallway whispering all day?" Wayne's voice floated out from the kitchen.

Alison wrenched herself away from her girl, panting, her eyes dark and wild as she backed as far away from Emily as she could, her back colliding with the wall on the other side of the hallway.

Emily panted just as harshly and she lifted her fingers to her lips. It didn't take much for her and Alison to lose control with one another, for their love for each other and their lust for each other to consume them. Kira once joked that not even the Great Fire of Rome wreaked as much destruction as what would happen if someone tried to come between the two of them

"Come in here, both of you," Pam said as she stepped into the hallway. "Your food is getting cold."

Emily pushed off the wall and walked over to stand in front of her mother. "Mom, I don't have my own room. Ali and I share a room," the brunette said simply and honestly.

There. It was out in the open now and there was no taking it back.

Pam looked at her daughter and then her eyes slid over to Alison.

"Is this true, Alison?" she asked, her face stoic, concealing any emotion she may or may not be feeling.

Alison inhaled a shuddering breath and walked over to stand next to Emily. She slid her hand into her mermaid's.

"Yes, Mrs. Fields."

The woman looked back and forth between them and then sighed. "It's about time you were honest with us."

Both girls blinked.

"Do you really think we're that naïve and stupid?" Pam asked as she crossed her arms.

Emily wondered briefly why her dad hadn't come into the hallway too, but she quickly realized he was deliberately giving them space.

"How did you know?" Emily asked.

"Sweetheart, that room is so not your personality and a mother can feel these things. You'll understand one day when you're a mother."

"I know you don't agree with it, but-" Emily started to say but Pam held up her hand.

"You and Alison are adults, honey. We don't have to agree."

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" Emily asked incredulously and Alison dug her fingernails into Emily's palm to silently tell her to shut the hell up.

Pam laughed and Emily was even more convinced she was in the Twilight Zone.

"Oh, I'm still here. And so is your dad. And the two of you aren't going to be let off the hook that easily," Pam warned as Emily and Alison shot each other a look. "You've been lying to us, not only these past few days but for the past few months."

"That was my fault, Mrs. Fields," Alison spoke up. "Don't blame Em for that. I was the one who-"

"Alison," Pam interrupted. "Emily is responsible for her own actions."

"But I," Alison tried again and Emily tugged lightly on her hand to stop her girlfriend.

"Ali, don't," Emily shook her head. She wasn't going to let Alison take the fall for this.

"I'd take that advice, Alison," Pam warned.

Ali bit her tongue and nodded her head.

"Now come eat. We'll discuss this after breakfast."

Pam turned to walk back into the kitchen, but then she stopped.

"And Alison," Pam turned to look at the blonde.

"Yes, Mrs. Fields?" Alison asked.

"I think it's probably time for you to start calling us Pam and Wayne."


End file.
